


Save Me

by SlyKing



Series: Inktober 2020 [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Inktober, Inktober 2020, Inspired by a Queen Song, M/M, Radio, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyKing/pseuds/SlyKing
Summary: Crowley felt silly, standing there, with a box of chocolates in a hand and a loaf of flowers in the other. Not roses. Too cliché. Too human. The chocolates were because Aziraphale liked them. The flowers were purple and yellow. A small sunflower and some violets. They meant a lot of things. Things that Aziraphale might not see. His angel was very good at not seeing. A small smile almost softened Crowley’s lips at this thought. So smart and so stupid.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Inktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951387
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Save Me

_It started of so well  
They said we made a perfect pair  
I clothed myself in your glory and you love  
How I loved you, how I cried_

It was a literary broadcast on the radio. A broadcast called _Save Me_ , from Queen, specifically.  
The song was cut suddenly, at the same time as the engine. Crowley put his sunglasses on his nose and pulled out of his car with a hip motion, not forgetting to take the gifts from the back seat.

Crowley felt silly, standing there, with a box of chocolates in a hand and a loaf of flowers in the other. Not roses. Too cliché. Too human. The chocolates were because Aziraphale liked them. The flowers were purple and yellow. A small sunflower and some violets. They meant a lot of things. Things that Aziraphale might not see. His angel was very good at not seeing. A small smile almost softened Crowley’s lips at this thought. So smart and so stupid.

Crowley felt silly when he pushed the door of the bookshop. His angel was there in the back. He read a book and classical music escaped from an old radio. Bach.

Crowley felt silly when his heart ran out as Aziraphale raised his head to greet him with a bright smile. _“Crowley!”_ The demon held out the chocolate and flowers. Aziraphale thanked him with the same smile. A smile that illuminated the room by its very existence. Crowley would have liked to be able to express his thoughts aloud; this was allowed to them, now that they did no longer belong to anyone. But how can we formulate such long-banned, repressed words? _“Ngk.”_

_The years of care and loyalty  
Were nothing but a shame it seems  
The years belie we lived a lie  
I’ll love you until I die_

The lyrics of Queen’s song were all that came to his mind. And he felt his heart squeeze. When Aziraphale’s fingers touched his arm, Crowley blinked behind his sunglasses. His angel was so close to him. So close that they could almost… But could they… ? Did Aziraphale want it? Crowley was afraid. Afraid to go too fast. Fear of spoiling everything. He didn’t want to spoil everything. Not now that they were on their own side. That they were free to do what they wanted. To live. Crowley remained motionless. And he felt silly.

He also felt silly when Aziraphale approached him further. His hand had closed on his arm. Crowley swallowed. He felt his breath speed up. He did not know what to do. His mind was paralyzed. Aziraphale was too close. Far too close. And yet not enough. He closed his eyes, tried to regain a more relaxed, more normal attitude.

When Aziraphale’s lips found his own, Crowley thought he was dreaming. He did not immediately realize what was happening. He kept his eyes closed. He felt Aziraphale take off his glasses, caressing his hair. Crowley answered the kiss with a strange, uncertain sweetness.

_Save, save, save me_  
I can’t face this life alone  
Save me, save me,  
I’m naked and I’m far from home 

When Crowley opened his eyes, he felt vulnerable but Aziraphale remained in front of him. Always so close. His cheeks had turned pink, and he seemed a little embarrassed by his own recklessness, but he stayed there. So close. Crowley hesitated. Then he raised his hand, caressed the blond curls of his angel with his fingertips. He still found no words. Just the lyrics of that song that was spinning in his head. Those years of silence. These years of restrained gestures, of fear, of rejection, of crushed happiness, of suffocation. He dared hardly breathe now. He feared that everything would fade away. Disappear.

“Save me…” he said.

Aziraphale looked confused but laid a kiss on Crowley’s forehead. A kiss so tender and protective all at once that Crowley crossed the distance that still separated them to close his arms around the angel. The embrace was welcomed and shared. Aziraphale giggled with affection.

In the background, classical music was silent, miraculously replaced by Queen. When they kissed for the second time, Freddie Mercury was singing.

_Oh, you're the best friend that I ever had  
I've been with you such a long time  
You're my sunshine and I want you to know  
That my feelings are true  
I really love you  
Oh, you're my best friend_

**Author's Note:**

> [Save Me](https://youtu.be/wmAs0PHpxrM), Queen  
> [You're my best friend](https://youtu.be/9oOHr--AMes), Queen


End file.
